PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goals of the University of Florida (UF) Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) are to 1) to promote the diversity of the aging research workforce by identifying, supporting, and mentoring promising investigators from underrepresented backgrounds; and 2) to enhance the health of older populations by conducting state-of-the-art interdisciplinary research investigating social and behavioral contributions to pain and disability in later life. The UF RCMAR Administrative Core (AC) will provide intellectual leadership and programmatic oversight to the Center. Directed by two highly accomplished scientists with extensive leadership experience, the AC will be responsible for implementing all aspects of the RCMAR program and for coordinating all RCMAR activities in support of its mission. A key function of the AC will be to promote cohesion and synergy across the RCMAR Cores. The AC will ensure that the UF RCMAR maintains its scientific focus on pain and disability among older adults. Further, the AC will facilitate the success of the UF RCMAR by promoting interactions and collaborations between other entities at UF and with programs at other institutions. The AC will accomplish its goals through the following activities. First, the AC will stimulate interactions among RCMAR Cores and RCMAR Scientists, as well as with other components and investigators within and outside of UF. In this regard, the AC will spearhead joint initiatives between the UF RCMAR and key partners, including the Pepper Older Adults Independence Center (OAIC), the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), and the Pain Research & Intervention Center of Excellence (PRICE). Second, the AC will work closely with the Research Education Component (REC) to recruit and retain outstanding investigators from underrepresented backgrounds conducting research addressing the UF RCMAR?s global theme of pain and disability in older adults. The AC will also engage the Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC), including its HealthStreet Program, to provide support for RCMAR Scientists and to promote community engagement, to ensure that RCMAR- supported research has high community relevance. Finally, the AC will develop strategies for monitoring and evaluating the success and accomplishments of the UF RCMAR, including the RCMAR Cores as well as RCMAR Scientists. In order to optimize its functioning, the AC will solicit input from multiple sources, including External and Internal Advisory Committees, an Executive Committee, and from the community via the Citizen Scientist Panel. The AC will prepare annual reports for the NIA and will ensure productive collaborative relationships with other RCMARs, including the Coordinating Center.